


Neverland in a magic box

by negamicchi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, but the pairings are not the point though, golden hook propaganda, this is my canon where neal and emma are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negamicchi/pseuds/negamicchi
Summary: Aka Henry plays a game called 'Kingdom Hearts', which piques Emma's interest.





	Neverland in a magic box

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao my roommate wanted me to post this so here I am. I didn't proof read this so it may suck a bit, but please bear with me.

”Hey, what do you have there, kid?”

Emma sat down next to her son, Henry, who was occupied with his PlayStation. It had been, for once, really quiet in Storybrooke, and it made Emma happy to see his son doing something fun and peaceful. There were no monsters, no dark witches, nothing to threaten Emma and her family. In a way, it felt a bit strange for everyone, to just live their everyday lives like that, without any dangers lurking behind the corners. Most residents of Storybrooke were not used to that, not even Emma herself, who had lived most of her life in a normal world without magic or dragons or anything. But she had had her own problems with the foster system and living on the run, stealing other people’s properties and sleeping in some random vacant apartments. So, for her, too, it was a nice change to have a chance to finally live in a steady place, in her own house, with her son. And you never knew when another villain would come and try to tear their happiness to shreds, so Emma wanted to truly treasure moments like these, since in her life, they were pretty rare. 

She watched the television half-mindedly and tried to figure out what the game was about. There was a boy with the most unrealistic hairstyle swinging a giant key like a sword, getting rid of some cartoonish, black… things.

”Hold on, was that Aladdin?” she asked, when she noticed that with the key-wielding character there was, indeed, a protagonist from a movie she had seen as a child.

”Yep,” Henry answered, pausing the game. ”This is Kingdom Hearts. It has all kinds of Disney characters.”

Emma and Henry both knew that many of the characters from the animated films created by Walt Disney Studios, were actually real and lived right there in their hometown. The two of them had had many laughs while talking about those movies and comparing to the characters to their actually existing counterparts. In many cases, the Disney versions were really different from the real people, which made comparing them really funny.

”Oh, and this is Aladdin’s world? Is Sidney there?”

”You mean Genie? Yeah, of course!” Henry answered.

”I’m still not over the fact that Genie and Magic Mirror are the same person,” Emma chuckled. ”Hey, what other worlds are there? Are there any people we know?”

”Hmm...” Henry had to think for a moment. ”Well, your mom is there just for a few seconds, but we have Pinocchio’s world, Wonderland – oh, and Neverland, too!”

”Neverland?” Emma asked. ”You mean, Hook is there?”

”Yeah!” Henry grinned. ”Please, tell me you’ve shown him Peter Pan already.”

”I haven’t. But how about we have a family dinner tonight? You could show off your new game a little.”

Henry answered to Emma’s mischievous grin with a smile that was equally michievous. Yes, this was going to be a blast.

*

After a few hours, when the sun was already setting, all of Emma’s very dysfunctional family were sitting around the table in her kitchen. There was Emma herself and Henry, of course, but also Neal, Emma’s boyfriend and Henry’s father; Regina aka the Evil Queen aka Henry’s adoptive mom; Mary Margaret and David, Emma’s parents, who also went by the names Snow White and Prince Charming; and Killian Jones or better known as Captain Hook, who was just… hanging there, no one really knew why, but he was a good friend to the family and at a time, he had acted as a kind of a father figure to Neal – that was when Neal still used the name Baelfire. Even Mr. Gold, the Dark One and Neal’s real father, was there, which was unusual, since he usually avoided all family get-together kind of things. 

”Thanks for the food, Emma,” Mary Margaret said, wiping her mouth to a napkin. ”It was delicious.”

”So, why did you call us here today?” Regina asked, curious. It wasn’t usually Emma who invited people to her home. Usually the people who visited her, even the family members, just invited themselves.

”I have something to show you guys,” Emma said, grinning. ”Well, Henry does. Actually, you can tell them, kid.”

”I have this game,” Henry started. ”It’s based on… some versions of the fairytales people know you from. Have you ever heard of Walt Disney?”

”What, is it some kind of a disease?” Hook asked.

”It’s a movie studio,” Charming said, changing looks with his wife. Yes, he and Mary Margaret had watched Snow White together and they had laughed their asses off. The story was really inaccurate. ”You know what a movie is, right?”

”Of course, luv,” Hook answered. ”They’re those things you watch from the magic box.”

”Something like that,” Henry said. ”Anyway, this game… Well, it’s based on those movies. Movies about fairytales. About you.”

”Bad movies about us,” Regina scoffed. She had seen Snow White, too, and she really hadn’t enjoyed that experience.

”Not all of us,” Mr. Gold said. ”My story still sits untouched, and for that, I am very glad.”

”You mean you haven’t seen Beauty and the Beast?” Emma asked.

”Of course I have, but what does – wait was the Beast supposed to be me?” Gold asked, a bit offended. ”But I’m nothing like him! I’m not as –”

”Kind?” Neal offered.

”Sweet?” Regina guessed.

”Furry,” Gold answered through his teeth.

”Well, Belle’s true love is Ruby, and I think she’s more fitting, being the wolf and all,” Henry mused.

”Hey, let’s not derail the conversation,” Emma said quickly. ”Who wants to see the game?”

”Which ones of us are in it?” Regina wanted to know.

”Well, right now there’s Hook and Peter Pan,” Henry answered.

”Me?” Hook asked. ”Well that I’d like to see.”

Emma changed glances with Neal, who was starting to get the general idea of why Emma had asked all of them to come. They grinned to each other, while Mary Margaret started to clean the table and the rest of the bunch were making their way to the living room.

*

”So… this is… me?”

When Emma saw Hook’s reaction to the pirate captain appearing on screen, she cursed herself for not having her phone in her hand. She wanted so bad to record the real Hook’s reaction. His expression was a mixture of agony, disgust, shock and confusion. He could do nothing but open his mouth like a fish on land. Everyone around him was trying not to laugh, well, everyone except Neal and Henry who were actually laughing out loud.

”You… you didn’t lie about the perm,” Hook breathed.

”Nope,” Emma answered, grinning.

”I… don’t get it… Why am I not handsome? Is… is this really how people of this world think of me?”

”What I don’t get is, why is that brat siding with that bastard,” mumbled Gold, the only one who was not enjoying himself. Even though he had find the game version of Hook quite amusing, having to see a version of his late father was making him a bit anxious.

”Oh, in our world everyone knows Peter Pan as a hero,” Neal answered. ”I know, weird, huh?”

”Outrageous.”

”Hey, look, grandpa! You’re here, too!” said Henry, who was continuing the game and pointing at the screen.

”What, me? I can’t see,” Charming answered.

”No, not you! Gold, you’re here!” 

”What, where?” asked Mr. Gold, squinting his eyes. 

”Oh, you mean the crocodile?” asked Hook. ”I really can see the resemblance.”

”Fucking arsehole,” Gold muttered under his breath.

”Hey! There are kids!” Regina exclaimed angrily.  
”Snow, looks like I won the bet. Five bucks, please,” Charming said, grinning smugly for some reason.

”Oh, shut up,” Mary Margaret said, but the smile on her face gave out that she wasn’t mad, when she gave a bill to her husband.

”What bet?” Emma asked.

”Oh, nothing,” Mary Margaret answered. ”We just have this on-going bet about our dinners.”

”Yeah, about who swears first, Hook or Gold,” Charming accompanied. 

”They’re really a bad influence to Henry,” Regina sighed, but let that matter be.

For a while, all of them just watched Henry playing his game. Right now he had to beat the living crap out of Captain Hook, which made the real Hook a bit uncomfortable. No one knew the reason for that, though everyone just thought it was because he didn’t like to watch any version of himself getting beat up like that. And let’s leave it at that, shall we, since this is a family friendly story and the reason why Hook was shifting on his seat is not something that is suitable for the eyes of children. Let’s just say that the game made Hook thinking about getting beaten up and go on, right?

”Did… did I die?” Hook asked, when the battle was over. He was really starting to symphatize his Disney counterpart and wished that the pirate on the screen could get someplace safe.

”Well, not… Not yet,” Henry answered.

”Will I die?” Hook was a bit shocked.

”The game doesn’t really tell.”

”Look, there’s another scene,” Snow said, pointing the screen. All of them had their eyes fixed on the screen, wanting to see what was going to happen next, even if some of them had been really uninterested in the first place. Hook had lost the fight to the hero, jumped off the ship and…

”Hey, grandpa’s going to eat Hook,” Henry said. Everyone laughed, aside from Hook, who was looking even more offended than when he saw how not-devilishly-handsome the Disney Hook was, and Mr. Gold, who was rubbing his temples, not sure whether he should laugh or cringe.

”Oh, I’m sure that has happened already,” said Neal, smirking, enjoying the jolts he was getting out of his father and Hook.

”What do you mean?” asked Regina.

”Neal… you… are you saying…” Emma asked, looking both disturbed and jubilant.

”What, you didn’t know?” Neal said. ”They’re having an affair.”

The reaction to that was wilder than any reaction that could be caused by a game. The only one who wasn’t in a state of shock was Henry, who was trying to figure out if his father had meant that Gold was a cannibal or not.


End file.
